With development of the science and technology, the Internet has permeated aspects of work and life. Without the Internet, it becomes difficult to do anything. Essentially, the Internet is a medium for message exchange between people and between men and machines. The Internet needs to perform operations such as authentication and charging on a user before establishing a connection path for the user in order to allocate a proper network resource to an authenticated user and service according to an operation result. It can be learned from an existing network service control solution that wireless access is charged in a data plan manner. Although charging can be performed in real time, network service quality cannot be improved in real time according to a payment status. Service experience of all users deteriorates when a network environment becomes worse. It may be considered that a current network lacks flexibility.
In other approaches, in order to improve network flexibility and user experience, a priority of a packet is usually determined according to use frequency of a network service in order to ensure that a network service with relatively high use frequency has better network service quality.
It can be learned from the foregoing description that, in other approaches, network service quality can be improved according to use frequency of a network service, thereby improving network flexibility. However, a network demand of an application that has relatively low network service use frequency but has a high real-time quality requirement cannot be satisfied in the network control solution in other approaches.